Love at Second Sight
by univera88
Summary: Bella und Edward sind Klassenkameraden, haben allerdings nicht viel miteinander zutun. Kurz gesagt, sie können sich nicht ausstehen.Ein gemeinsames Biologieprojekt und ein unverhofftes Ereignis aber sorgen aber dafür, dass sie sich aufeinander einstellen.
1. Biologie

**Hallo ihr Lieben.**

**Ich habe eine neue meiner Ideen endlich mal angefangen aufzuschreiben.**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Hier zur Thematik:**

**Bella und Edward sind Klassenkameraden, haben allerdings nicht viel miteinander zutun. Kurz gesagt, sie können sich nicht ausstehen. Ein gemeinsames Biologieprojekt und ein unverhofftes Ereignis aber sorgen aber dafür, dass sie sich auf einander einstellen und lernen müssen, den anderen zu akzeptieren.**

**So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen =)**

* * *

_**Biologie **_

„Boah… Mensch du bist so eine Zicke.", fuhr ich meine Klassenkameradin Isabella an.

„Das sagst du doch nur, weil du keine Argumentationsgrundlage gegen mich hast.", fauchte sie zurück.

„Pah…", schnalzte ich nur mit der Zunge.

„Siehst du, selbst du weißt das du unrecht hast.", giftete sie triumphierend.

„Das ist eindeutig Anaphase. Nicht Metaphase.", bestritt ich weiterhin.

„Naja wenn du dir so sicher bist können wir ja Mr. Banner herrufen und ihn dich bestätigen lassen.", zickte sie mich wieder an und schon schnellte ihr Arm in die Luft.

Isabella Swan und ich gingen seid der High School in eine Klasse. Wir mochten uns nie besonders leiden und gingen uns die meiste Zeit einfach nur aus dem Weg. Aber in Biologie ging das leider nicht so einfach, denn wir waren Bank – und Laborpartner. Mr. Banner hatte uns irgendwann einfach zusammengesetzt, weil wir beide viel besser arbeiteten als die Anderen und vor allem viel schneller.

Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, sie wollte mit aller Macht besser sein als ich und sah mich als eine Art Bedrohung an, als Jemanden der ihr den Platz als Klassenbeste und Klassensprecherin abnehmen würde.

Wer ich bin? Ich bin Edward Anthony Masen, ich bin 17 Jahre alt und kam mit meiner Mom vor 2 Jahren hierher nach Forks.

Ja, nur mit meiner Mutter. Mein Dad ist vor 5 Jahren gestorben, nach dem ein Aneurysma in seinem Gehirn geplatzt ist. Sein Tod war das Schlimmste, was bisher in meinem Leben passiert ist. Es zu Verstehen als 12 Jähriger Junge war sehr schwierig, ich konnte einfach nicht realisieren, dass er von Heute auf Morgen nicht mehr da war.

Aber nicht nur für mich war es schwer. Auch meine Mom hatte zu leiden, sie war von diesem Augenblick an eine alleinerziehende Mutter. Wir mussten unser Haus verkaufen und in ein kleines Apartment in einen Randbezirk von San Francisco umziehen. Mit ihrem kleinen Nebenjob als Aushilfe in einem winzigen Geschäft konnte sie uns beide nicht über die Runden bringen, also musste sie sich einen neuen Job suchen. Sie fand auch einen als Sekretärin in einer großen Marketingfirma. Sie war tüchtig und tat alles um diesen Job zu behalten. Sie wurde sogar befördert und genau deswegen sind wir auch hier hergekommen. Sie würde zur Geschäftsführerin, der Zweigstelle hier in Forks, ernannt.

„Miss Swan ich muss leider Mister Masen recht geben. Das was sie dort vor sich sehen ist die Anaphase. Zu erkennen daran, dass die Chromosomen bereits voneinander getrennt sind und sich zu den entgegengesetzten Zellpolen ziehen.", riss mich Mr. Banner hinter mir mit seiner Erklärung aus den Gedanken.

Ich verkniff mir ein höhnisches Lachen, solange Mr. Banner hinter uns stand.

Sobald er jedoch verschwunden war, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen sie breit anzugrinsen.

Ich wusste dass es sie zutiefst nervte, dass ich Recht hatte und ich wusste, dass sie dieses Lächeln auf die Palme bringen würde. Auch wenn wir uns nicht besonders gut riechen konnten, wusste ich doch welche Knöpfe ich bei ihr drücken musste, um sie noch wütender zu machen. Ich hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis und war der Meinung Isabella schon ganz gut durchschaut zu haben.

Sie schien wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen war ganz anders zu sein, als zu mir. Keine Zicke, im Gegenteil, sie lachte herzlich und lächelte viel, wirkte aber auch oft in sich gekehrt. Sie war definitiv sehr schlau, hing es aber nicht an die große Glocke, außer natürlich vor mir. Warum auch immer?!

„Was grinst du denn so?", zischte sie mich an und ihre braunen Augen blitzten voll Wut auf.

Als Antwort schenkte ich ihr ein noch breiteres triumphierenderes Lächeln und natürlich wusste ich das sie das bis zum explodieren bringen würde.

„Ach… du bist so ein…", begann sie zu stottern.

„Was bin ich?", fragte ich lachend.

„Ein…", setzte sie erneut an, aber sie wurde unterbrochen von Mr. Banner.

„Miss Swan sie können später noch mit Mister Masen flirten. Jetzt erwarte ich vollste Aufmerksamkeit.", sprach er autoritär.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und prustete los vor Lachen, was mir sowohl strafende Blicke von Mr. Banner und Bella einbrachte.

„Haben sich jetzt alle beruhigt?", fragte Mr. Banner, als ich mein Lachen einstellte.

„Also.", setzte er fort „Ich möchte das ihr ein Projekt für den Unterricht morgen vorbereitet. Wir wollen morgen mikroskopieren das heißt ihr werdet in den Wald gehen und ein paar Bodenproben sammeln. Und wenn ich ein Paar sage, dann meine ich nicht nur zwei Verschiedene."

Mikroskopieren? Schon wieder? Es waren nicht genügend Mikroskope da, damit jeder eins bekam, als würde das heißen, dass ich morgen wieder enger als sonst mit Isabella zusammen arbeiten würde. Ich seufzte auf und hörte, dass Bella das neben mir auch tat.

Na wer es da wohl schlimmer getroffen hatte?

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr allein in den Wald geht und die Proben sammelt. Es werden immer mehr Bären in den Wäldern und außerdem könntet ihr euch allein verlaufen.", sprach er weiter und schaute bei dem Wort ‚verlaufen' genau zu Bella. Ich konnte seinem Gedankengang folgen und musste glucksen, damit ich bei der Anspielung nicht wieder lautlosprustete.

Vor einiger Zeit waren wir auf einem Ausflug in Port Angeles und Isabella hatte es geschafft sich dort zu verlaufen. Ihre Rettung war eine Telefonzelle, von der aus sie ihren Daddy anrief, den Polizeichef von Forks, damit er sie abholte.

„Ihr werdet die Proben dann morgen dann morgen mit eurem jeweiligen Laborpartner untersuchen. Ihr werdet zusammen ein Protokoll erstellen und dieses denn am Ende des Unterrichts einreichen. 5 Proben sind Minimum und natürlich nicht alle von dem Blumenbeet eurer Mutter im Vorgarten.", sagte er und schaute tadelnd zu Mike Newton.

Mike Newton, wenn es jemanden gab, denn ich wirklich zutiefst verabscheute war es Mike. Ich weiß nicht warum. Er hatte mir nie etwas getan oder ich ihm, dennoch spürte ich seid dem ersten Tag den ich hier war, dass er einen gewissen Groll gegen mich hegte. Ich konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber ich wusste, dass er ein Mittelpunktsmensch war, er mochte es wenn ihm die Mädchen hinterher sabberten. Er war zum Beispiel total angetan von Bella, was jedoch zu seinem Leidwesen nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Nur leider war es so, seid ich hier war die meisten Mädchen mir hinterher schauten. Nicht das es mich interessierte oder ich darauf stolz wäre, dass sie das taten. Ich war an keinem dieser naiven Mädchen, die mehr mit ihrem Aussehen beschäftigt waren, als an allem Anderen, interessiert. Aber ich schien ihm die Position als Hahn im Korb genommen haben, unbewusst und auch sehr ungern wenn ich ehrlich war.

„Damit seid ihr dann für heute entlassen. Und bis morgen zum fröhlichen Forschen an der Natur.", sagte Mr. Banner freudig und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Wann wollen wir uns dann heute Nachmittag treffen, um die Proben zu sammeln?", fragte ich an Isabella gewandt und versuchte dabei so normal wie möglich zu klingen, denn um mit einer genervten Bella meinen Nachmittag zu verbringen, war ich einfach nicht in der Stimmung. Manchmal machte es Spaß sie zur Weißglut zu bringen, aber nur wenn danach genügend Abstand zwischen uns war, damit Keiner verletzt wurde.

Sie schaute mich entnervt an, stöhnte, schüttelte den Kopf und sauste aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Hatte ich was verpasst? Hatte Mr. Banner nicht eben noch von GRUPPENarbeit gesprochen? Von PARTNERarbeit?

Ich packte schnell mein Biologiebuch in meinen Rucksack und rannte ihr hinterher.

Sie stand an ihrem Spint. Als sie mich auf sich zugehen sah, verdrehte sie betont ihre braunen Kulleraugen.

Ich atmete schwer aus und begann dann erneut: „Wann soll ich dich heute abholen?"

„Edward, wer sagt das ich das mit dir mache. Ich gehe in den Wald und sammele die Proben. Morgen analysiere ich sie dann im Unterricht und gut ist.", sagte sie ohne mich anzusehen.

„Und was soll ich tun?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Du darfst schreiben, deine Schrift ist ganz ordentlich.", gab sie schulterzuckend zurück.

„Schreiben? Das ist alles?", vergewisserte ich mich.

„Ja, schreiben. Für den Rest bin ich besser geeignet.", antwortete sie und knallte ihre Spinttür zu, bevor sie mich ansah.

„Sagt die Frau die, die Metaphase nicht von Anaphase unterscheiden kann.", foppte ich sie.

„Das war ein Test.", log sie ohne rot zu werden, dennoch tat sie es nicht überzeugend.

„Sicher und was ist mit deinem nichtvorhandenen Orientierungssinn?", fragte ich ironisch.

„Ich habe einen Kompass.", antwortete sie als würde das alles erklären.

„Kannst du den auch richtig verwenden?", fragte ich entnervt.

Wie konnte ein so kleines Wesen, eine solche sture Zicke sein?

„Kann sein.", sagte sie und nun schlich sich die rote Farbe in ihr Gesicht.

„Wenn du schon im Wald herum irren willst, dann nicht allein. Dann machen wir eben einen auf Hänsel und Gretel und sammeln statt Brotkrümel Bodenproben.", versuchte ich es auf die sanfteste, humorvollste Tour die ich aufbringen konnte in ihrer Gegenwart „Und zu zweit sind wir schneller als allein.", fügte ich hinzu.

Sie schnaufte und funkelte mich böse an.

„Gibt es einen anderen Weg dich in den nächsten 30 Sekunden loszuwerden, ohne dabei das Wort ‚ja' zu benutzen?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Nein.", gab ich frech grinsend zurück.

„Okay, ich habe noch Sport. Um 3 Uhr bei mir. Keine Minute später, sonst geh ich ohne dich.", resignierte sie.

„Ich werde pünktlich sein.", sagte ich und drehte mich von ihr weg, um zum Spanischunterricht zu gehen.

„Jetzt muss ich mit dem Angeber auch noch meine Freizeit verbringen.", hörte ich Bella grummeln.

Sicherlich war das nicht für meine Ohren gedacht, aber dennoch musste ich kichern.  
Ihre Antipathie für mich konnte kaum größer sein.

Ich brachte Spanisch hinter mich und fuhr dann mit meinem Fahrrad nach Hause.

Die meisten meiner Mitschüler hatten ein Auto. Ich hatte auch einen Führerschein, aber meine Mom hatte es schon schwer genug. Außerdem hielt Fahrrad fahren mich fit.

Als ich auf dem Weg nach Hause war, fuhr Isabella mit ihrem roten Transporter an mir vorbei, direkt auf meiner Höhe fuhr sie durch eine Pfütze und ich bekam das ganze dreckige Wasser ab.

Oh Gott, irgendwann würde ich dieses Mädchen umbringen. Das würde ich ihr nachher heimzahlen. Schlamm ist doch gut für die Haut, oder? Frauen bezahlten viel Geld für Schlammmasken, von mir würde sie sie umsonst bekommen.

Als ich zu Hause ankam sprang ich unter die Dusche, ich hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit bis ich Bella abholen sollte.

Ein Gefühl in der Bauchgegend allerdings sagte mir, ich solle lieber eher da sein. Für den Fall der Fälle.

Ich schlang mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich blieb vor dem Spiegel an meinem Kleiderschrank stehen und schaute in die malachitgrünen Augen meiner Mutter, die auch in meinem Gesicht lagen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch mein, oft als ungewöhnlich beschriebene, bronzefarbenes zerzaustes Haar. Für mich war es nicht ungewöhnlich, ich sah es damals jeden Tag bei meinem Dad.

Unwillkürlich schaute ich zu dem Familienfoto welches auf meinem Nachtschrank stand. Ich ging darauf zu, setzte mich auf mein Bett, nahm das Bild und betrachtete es.

Es wurde 4 Monate vor Dads Tod aufgenommen. Zu diesem Augenblick waren wir alle Glücklich, es war mein Geburtstag. Keiner hätte gedacht wie schnell sich alles ändern könnte.

Ich hörte wie meine Mom sich leise in mein Zimmer schlich.

„Schätzchen, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben mich.

„Ja Mom. Wie war dein Tag?", fragte ich sie und stellte das Bild wieder ab.

„Das Übliche.", antwortete sie kurz, bevor sie das Bild wieder von meinem Nachttisch nahm und es auch betrachtete.

Ich schaute zu ihr und seufzte, als ich sah, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

Sein Tod war nun schon so lange her, aber sie trauerte immer noch. Es hatte sich zwar in den letzten Jahren gelegt, am Anfang habe ich sie jede Nacht weinen gehört, aber manchmal übermannten sie einfach ihre Gefühle.

Seid mein Dad tot war, hatte sie sich mit keinem anderen Mann getroffen. Ich versuchte sie immer zu überreden mal auszugehen, doch sie erwiderte immer nur, dass in ihrem Herzen kein Platz mehr neben ihrer wahren und einzigen Lieben, meinem Dad, ist.

Ich legte meinen Arm um sie und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange.

„Du bist ein guter Junge. Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich.", wisperte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie mich mit meinen Augen ansah.

„Willst du noch Weg Edward?", fragte meine Mutter und lockerte so die Stimmung auf.

„Ja, ich muss wegen einem Biologieprojekt für morgen noch in den Wald.", erklärte ich, während ich aufstand und meine Sachen zusammensuchte.

„In den Wald? Allein?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, mit Isabella Swan.", seufzte ich.

Nach der Aktion vorhin, würde ich am liebsten allein gehen.

„Die Zicke?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

Meine Mutter wusste viel. Eigentlich wusste sie alles über mich. Wahrscheinlich mehr als eine Mutter über ihren Sohn in dem Alter wissen sollte. Aber sie war nun mal meine Vertraute. Ich wusste, dass es ihr Sorgen machte, dass ich keine richtigen Freunde hatte. Es war nicht so, dass ich keine Freunde hatte, ich verstand mich mit vielen gut und ab und zu unternahm ich auch was mit Taylor oder Ben, aber meine richtigen Freunde waren in San Francisco geblieben.

„Ja.", antwortete ich kurz.

„Wenn du es positiv angehst, vergeht es sicherlich schnell und wenn du wieder da bist heute Abend wartet dein Lieblingsessen auf dich.", sagte sie liebevoll.

„Danke Mom. Du bist die Beste.", sagte ich und lächelte sie sanft an.

„Das wirst du nicht mehr sagen, wenn du mal eine fürsorgliche Ehefrau hast.", lachte sie.

„Dann muss sie genauso sein wie du.", schmunzelte ich ihr zu.

„Charmeur.", gab sie lachend zurück und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer, damit ich mich in Ruhe umziehen konnte.

Ich ging viertel drei die Treppe runter, schlüpfte in meine Gummistiefel und zog meine Regenjacke über. Im Moment schien zwar die Sonne, aber in Forks wusste man nie und wer weiß wie lange wir durch die Pampa wandern würden.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack, in dem ich was zu trinken hatte und etwas um die Proben zu verstauen.

„Schatz, wann wirst du wieder da sein?", kam meine Mom fragend aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Das kommt drauf an wie Bella sich führt.", sagte ich sarkastisch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Optimistisch sein Edward.", verriet sie mir lächelnd ihre Zauberformel.

„Wenn ich an deine selbst gemachte Pizza denke, dürfte das nicht zu schwer sein.", sagte ich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ich denke ich werde spätestens um 7 Uhr wieder hier sein und wenn Isabella wieder ihre Trotzphase hat, werde ich sie einfach im Wald allein bei den Bären lassen.", lachte ich.

„Untersteh dich. Bis heute Abend mein Engel.", verabschiedete sie sich lachend von mir und ich wank ihr zum Abschied zu, bevor ich das Haus verließ, auf mein Fahrrad stieg und mich auf dem Weg zu Miss Schlauberger machte.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Steffenie Meyer. Mir macht es lediglich Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und sie zum Teil neu zu programmieren. *lach***

**Also Leute, wie hat euch das erste Chap gefallen? Gut oder Schlecht? **

**Sagt es mir doch in einer Review!**

**Ich freu mich über jede Einzelne. =)**

**GLG**


	2. Wanderung mit Hindernissen

_**Wandertour mit Hindernissen**_

Ich bog um die letzte Ecke, die zu Isabellas Haus führte. Automatisch entfuhr mir ein Stöhnen und ich trat schneller in die Pedale.

Bella lief gerade über die Straße in Richtung Wald, als sie mich jedoch sah, bremste sie abrupt ab und blieb dann auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen. Sie trug einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und hatte, genau wie ich, eine Regenjacke und Gummistiefel an.

Mein Bauchgefühl hatte mich also nicht getäuscht, sie wollte sich ohne mich aus dem Staub machen.

Ich stellte mein Fahrrad an die Hauswand und ging dann lässig auf sie zu.

Was dachte sich dieses Mädchen eigentlich? Sie sich mit tausendprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit verlaufen oder wäre von einem Bären, einem Wolf oder was weiß ich gefressen wurden.

Ich war bedacht darauf nicht mit ihr zu reden, bis ich bei ihr war.

Ihr Blick ruhte auf mir. Sie wirkte sauer darüber, dass ich eher hier war als verabredet und ihre Rechnung somit nicht aufging.

„Hallo Edward.", würgte sie hervor und versuchte dabei locker zu klingen. Naja, wenigstens nennt sie mich beim Vornamen, es könnte schlimmer sein.

„Überrascht mich zu sehen?", entgegnete ich nur und musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen.

„Überrascht? Nein, wieso sollte ich?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage und mimte so das Unschuldslamm. Aber ihre Nervosität war dennoch nicht zu übersehen.

Sie ist manchmal schon fast zu leicht durchschaubar, aber manchmal auch überhaupt nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es sah gerade so aus, als wolltest du ohne mich losgehen.", sprach ich meinen Verdacht laut aus.

„Nein, wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nur schon mal rauskommen.", versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

Na sicher. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich: Wer würde ihr das abkaufen?

„Wieso?", fragte ich.

„Damit du nicht klopfen musst.", versuchte sie es weiter mit ihrer Erklärung.

Dachte sie wirklich ich wäre so dumm und würde darauf reinfallen?

„Warum sollte ich nicht klopfen?", bohrte ich weiter.

Sie überlegte kurz, nicht länger als zwei Sekunden, aber dennoch fiel es mir auf. Sie suchte einen weiteren Teil ihrer Ausrede.

„Schon vergessen, dass mein Dad hier Polizeichef ist.", sagte sie schnippisch, als würde das alles erklären.

Ich wusste, dass Isabella mit ihrem Dad allein wohnte. Allerdings war ihre Mom, nicht wie mein Dad verstorben. Ihre Eltern hatten sich einfach nur irgendwann scheiden lassen, dass war bevor ich hier her kam. Ich kannte die Gründe dafür nicht. An sich wusste ich nicht viel über ihre Familiengeschichte, außer das sie die erste Zeit bei ihrer Mom lebte, bis diese wieder geheiratet hat, dann kam sie wieder her.

„Was hat das mit deinem Dad und der Polizei zu tun?", fragte ich verwirrt. Ich wusste, dass sie diese Fragerei nicht leiden könnte, vermutlich würde sie platzen wenn ich weiter so machen würde. Vermutlich würde sie mir diese Wanderung mit ihren Zickerein zur Hölle machen. Mittlerweile konnte ich jedoch gut damit umgehen, ich war daran gewöhnt.

Das war mal anders, ich kannte es nicht das Leute mich nicht mochten, nicht das es mich großartig interessierte, aber dennoch ist mir noch Keiner entgegengetreten, der mich so sehr ablehnte wie Bella. Außerdem konnte ich auch keinen Grund dafür finden, so lange ich auch suchte ich blieb bei null.

„Er traut Jungs, und besonders dir, nicht über den Weg.", antwortete sie und ich spürte wie ihre Wut sich immer mehr an die Oberfläche kämpfte.

Sie war eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin. Selbst wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr Vater mich eigentlich mochte, würde ich ihr kein Wort glauben.

Vor einiger Zeit war ich Zeuge eines schweren Verkehrsunfalls und musste vor ihm aussagen, was ich gesehen hatte. Er war sehr freundlich zu mir. Er zeigte keinerlei Antipathie mir gegenüber, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter. Nach der Verhörung hatten wir uns noch unterhalten.

Unser Gespräch endete dann mit den Worten: „Edward, du bist ein anständiger Junge."

Außerdem grüßt er mich auch stets mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wenn er mich sah.

Also war es alles in allem sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er es als belästigend oder unpassend empfand, wenn ich an seiner Haustür klopfen würde, um seine Tochter wegen eines Biologieprojektes abzuholen.

Ich ließ das Thema jedoch mit den Worten „Wer es glaubt." fallen und fügte ein „Lass uns gehen, damit wir es hinter uns haben." hinzu.

Ich hatte jetzt schon genug von ihr und ihrer sturen Art, dabei hatten wir den Wald noch nicht mal betreten.

Ich stapfte lautlos vor ihr durch den Wald und hang dabei meinen Erinnerungen nach.

Ich suchte wieder einmal nach dem Grund, warum Bella mich auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte. Die Tage an denen sie freundlich zu mir war konnte man an einer Hand abzählen, es war genau ein Tag und das war mein erster Schultag. Sie begrüßte mich freundlich und wünschte mir mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, einen guten Start in Forks.

Doch schon am zweiten Tag wendete sich das Blatt und es ging rapide Bergab. Ich konnte es hin und her wenden, meinen ganzen Kopf nach den Ursachen durchsuchen, aber was ich fand war Nichts.

Sie hatte keinen offensichtlichen Grund mich zu hassen, es konnte einfach nur pure Unsympathie für mich sein und das konnte ich ihr nicht verübeln. Ich war kein Mensch, der großartig Anerkennung verdiente. Ich hatte nichts Besonderes auf die Beine gestellt, um diese Achtung, die die meisten mir entgegenwarfen, zu verdienen. Vermutlich war sie einfach nur die Einzige die das wusste und die mich dann schon deswegen nicht mochte, weil mir alle hinterherliefen, ohne einen Grund.

„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?", holte mich Bellas Stimme wieder in die Realität zurück.

Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihr um und sah, dass sie einige Meter hinter mir herstolperte.

Ich hatte vielleicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Bella neben der Orientierungslosigkeit noch eine weitere Schwäche hatte. Ihr Koordinationssinn war schlecht, wenn sogar nicht vorhanden.

Ja, Bella ist ein Tollpatsch hoch zehn.

Im Sportunterricht fiel sie regelmäßig hin und für ihre Mitschüler war sie sogar eine Art Gefahrenherd.

Ich war beim Basketball einmal mit ihr in einem Team. Ich glaube ich hatte in meinem Leben noch nie so sehr Kopfweh, wie nach dieser Sportstunde. Ich hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich den Ball an den Kopf bekommen habe.

Jedoch konnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass nicht jeder Treffer ausversehen war. Ich blieb jedoch ruhig und zog sie nur hin und wieder mit ihrer schlechten Trefferquote auf.

„Ich will ein bisschen tiefer in den Wald.", antwortete ich.

„Wieso? Hier gibt es auch Erde.", stellte sie fest.

Eindeutig ein Wandermuffel.

„Damit wir verschiedene Bodenarten finden. Hier ist es zu steinig.", erklärte ich geduldig.

„Ja, dass merkt man.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, was mich zum kichern brachte.

„Ja Mr. Olympic hat gut Lachen.", zickte sie.

Ich blieb stehen und wartete bis Isabella auf meiner Höhe war.

Ihr Blick lag verdutzt auf mir und auch sie blieb stehen.

„Was?", fragte sie mit Nerven so dünn wie Angelsehne.

Ich schnaufte und wusste, dass sie mich dafür umbringen würde, aber in dieser Geschwindigkeit würde sich das hier alles noch länger hinziehen. Ich griff nach ihr und schleuderte sie über meine Schulter. Sie hang da wie ein Schluck Wasser und ich ging los.  
Wie ich vermutet hatte, wog sie nicht viel mehr als ein Zwerghamster.

Sie brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren, was ich gerade tat, dann fing sie an sich zu wehren und zu wettern.

„Halt still, sonst fallen wir beide hin und das wird für dich mindestens genauso schmerzhaft wie für mich.", erläuterte ich ihr.

„Du würdest meinen Aufprall abfangen.", stellte sie fest und zappelte weiter.

„Ganz sicher nicht. Ich werde mich so schnell drehen, dass ich auf dir lande.", witzelte ich.

„Das hättest du wohl gern.", giftete sie und schlug gegen meinen Rücken, was aber mehr kitzelte als wehtat.

„Ganz sicher nicht. Aber ich könnte ja Mike bei Gelegenheit mal auf dich draufschupsen, der würde sich sicherlich freuen.", sagte ich augenrollend.

„Lass mich jetzt verdammt nochmal runter.", knurrte sie mich an.

Verdammt, wieso hatte ich nicht daran gedacht Oropax einzupacken, dann hätte ich ihr Genörgele einfach auf diese Weise abschalten können.

„Ich lass dich runter, wenn der Boden wieder eben ist. Obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit das du dann nicht auch hinfällst verhältnismäßig gering ist.", zog ich sie auf.

„Lass mich runter.", sagte sie und zog an meinen Haaren.

„Nein. Sei jetzt vernünftig, wenn du hinfällst und dir was brichst, dann muss ich dich nämlich den ganzen Weg tragen. Also kusch.", animierte ich sie zum schweigen.

„Kusch? Bin ich eine Katze oder wie?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich glaub mit einer Katze die Proben zu suchen wäre angenehmer. Die würde wenigstens den Mund halten.", gab ich zurück und mein Gott, ich meinte es tot ernst.

Ich wäre so ziemlich mit jedem anderen lieber hier, okay ausgenommen Mike Newton.

Sie machte ein fauchendes Geräusch und ich musste schmunzeln.

Als der Boden wieder halbwegs eben war setzte ich sie ab. Sie hatte irgendwann aufgegeben sich gegen mich zu wehren.

„So Madam, dann beweis mir mal ob du laufen kannst ohne dir einen blauen Fleck zu holen, dir was zu prellen oder zu brechen.", erklärte ich sarkastisch.

„Endlich.", sagte sie sauer und stapfte vor mir davon. Meine Augen rollten heute zu wiederholten Mal.

Wir sammelten in der nächsten Stunde Bodenproben und gingen immer tiefer in den Wald.

„Vier haben wir.", stellte ich freudig fest.

Ich hatte es bald überstanden.

„Fünf korrigierte sie.", und bückte sich gerade zum Boden.

„Nein. Aus dem Bereich hab ich schon eine.", sagte ich zu ihr.

„Na und?", fragte sie mich und schaute mich an.

„Na und? Hast du nicht gehört, was Mr. Banner gesagt hat? Fünf verschiedene Proben.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Ist es doch. Das hier ist Sandboden.", versuchte sie mich zu überzeugen.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Die Erde ist nur ein wenig trockener als die Andere.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Ach komm schon. Ich will nach Hause.", quängelte sie.

„Glaub mir, ich wünsche mir im Moment nichts sehnlicher.", gab ich zu und dachte an die Pizza meiner Mutter, was mich schmunzeln ließ „Schau mal da vorne ist eine Lichtung, da nehmen wir eine Probe und dann gehen wir nach Hause.", versuchte ich es freundlich.

„Na gut, aber schnell. Mein Dad wartet und weiß Gott was er mit seiner Schrotflinte macht, wenn er nach Hause kommt und ich nicht da bin.", sagte sie ein wenig hektisch.

Hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie sich gerade selbst verraten hatte? Ihre Lüge selbst offenbart hatte?

„Ich dachte er wäre schon zu Hause?", hakte ich nach.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz und dann räusperte sie sich, bestimmt um den Kloß in ihrem Hals auf diese Weise wegzubekommen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Naja, schließlich warst du schon draußen, damit ich nicht klopfe und dein Dad auf diese Weise nicht mitbekommt, das du mit dem äußerst gefährlichen Edward Masen unterwegs sein wirst.", antwortete ich deutlich sarkastisch.

„Ja… naja… er wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut gewesen uns zu sehen, wenn er da gewesen wäre.", versuchte sie es.

„Ja, aber er war doch nicht da, wie sollt er da sauer sein?", bohrte ich erneut.

‚Edward hör lieber auf, bevor sie dich erschlägt und deine Leiche im Wald verbuddelt.', mahnte ich mich selbst.

„Ich wollte eben schnell weg, für den Fall das er eher nach Hause kommt.", versuchte sie es auf die Tour.

Jeder andere, der Charlie den Polizeichef nicht kannte, würde an dieser Stelle vermutlich ein Indiz dafür sehen, dass Bella Angst vor ihrem Vater hatte. Aber jeder der ihn kannte, wusste dass er seine Tochter liebte, er sie versuchte zu schützen, freundlich, beherrscht und sehr ruhig war.

Wieso er Polizeichef war? Keine Ahnung, vermutlich könnte er nicht mal einen Verbrecher erschießen, wenn dieser ihn mit einer Waffe bedrohen würde. Aber soweit würde es hier sicherlich in dem beschaulichen Örtchen Forks nie kommen.

„Aus Angst um mich oder aus Angst um dich selbst?", fragte ich und verkniff mir ein Lachen.

„Soll er dich doch mit der Schrotflinte erlegen.", giftete sie „Ich habe nur keine Lust auf einen Keuschheitsgürtel."

Ich prustete los vor Lachen, doch sie funkelte mich böse an, was mich vermuten ließ, dass sie das wirklich zu glauben schien.

„Ich würde mir wünschen mich würde gleich jemand erschießen, dann müsste ich das nicht mehr ertragen.", murmelte ich.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nichts von Bedeutung für dich.", antwortete ich „Los, lass uns die Probe holen und gut ist."

Sie stampfte davon, ja sie stampfte wirklich. Sie war wieder einmal richtig sauer.

Ich verstand einfach nicht was ihr Problem war.

Wenn man sie in der Cafeteria beobachtete wirkte sie total gelöst, alberte und lachte mit ihren Freundinnen. Sie war immer locker, bis zum Biologieunterricht. Sobald sie den Raum betrat und mich sah, verkrampfte sie und legte ihre Abwehrhaltung mir gegenüber an den Tag.

Ich hatte eine Weile überlegt, ob ich ihre beste Freundin Angela mal darauf ansprechen sollte, entschied mich aber im Endeffekt doch dagegen.

Angela wirkte auf mich wie ein sehr nettes Mädchen: schüchtern, klug und freundlich.

Im Gegensatz zu Bella, verabscheute sie mich nicht und sie sabberte mir auch nicht hinterher wie die meisten anderen Mädchen. Sie war einfach nur ein höffliches Mädchen und hatte außerdem nur Augen für Ben Cheney und er auch für sie. Dennoch waren beide zu schüchtern einen Schritt aufeinander zuzumachen.

Im Wald war es die ganze Zeit sehr dunkel gewesen, als ich jedoch auf die Lichtung trat trafen mich die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne.

Ich ließ Bella hinter mir, die gerade eine Bodenprobe sammelte und stellte mich genau mittig auf die Lichtung, um in den roten Himmel zu schauen.

Einen Augenblick später spürte ich, dass ich nicht allein war. Ich senkte meinen Blick und sah SIE.

Ich hatte oft genug darüber gelesen um zu erkennen, was Sie waren. Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, dass es Sie wirklich gab.

„Isabella. Lauf.", schrie ich und rannte ebenfalls los, aber in dem Moment wusste ich, dass wir schon verloren waren.

* * *

_**Also ihr lieben Leser,**_

**dass war Kapitel zwei. Ich hoffe ihr hattet so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben. Im Allgemeinen wäre dieses Chapter sicherlich länger geworden, aber da ich es ja spannend halten wollte, habe ich es an dieser Stelle enden lassen. =)**

**So ich bin gespannt, was ihr vermutet was oder wer da ist. =D**

**Es geht bald weiter. **

**Lasst fleißig Reviews da und sagt mir eure Meinung. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie die Story ankommt.**

**GLG **

**Anja**

**P.S.: Knutscher an: Kellion, Taylia, Jaddy und Jules. Lieb euch! =)**


	3. Zeit für Veränderungen

***schüchtern zur Tür reinguck und dann reinkomm***

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**es tut mir so verdammt Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Es war nicht ganz so leicht, denn eigentlich sollte das nur ein Übergangschap werden. Ist es auch geworden! *g* Aber es sollte natürlich auch nicht zu kurz geraten. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen die so lange darauf gewartet haben. Danke an alle die so hinter mir stehen und mir geschrieben haben und mich angestichelt haben, mir endlich wieder selbst in den Arsch zu treten. Ein besonderes Danke an „****disaster-child" die mich besonders animiert hat. DANKE! Ich versuche jetzt wieder schnell zu updaten. Aber leider gibt es da noch dieses berühmt berüchtigte Leben neben der FF und das war jetzt vollgestopft mit Protokollen, Referaten und Klausuren in der Uni und natürlich mit anderen FF´s. Also wenn es manchmal ein wenig länger dauert, dann schaut doch mal in meine anderen FF´s rein, die alle auf meinem Profil zu finden sind. **

**Aber lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Hier kommt das kleine aber feine Übergangschap! *g***

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

Ich griff Bellas Arm, als ich an ihr vorbeikam. Sie starrte nur verwirrt zu mir, rannte dann aber mit mir.

Sie hielt meine Hand und ich zog sie förmlich durch den Wald.

„Schau mal. Sie versuchen zu entkommen. Sind sie nicht niedlich.", lachte eine Frauenstimme.

Es konnte nur die rothaarige Frau mit den dunkelroten Augen sein.

„Ich will das Mädchen, Victoria. Sie riecht so gut.", bat der Mann, von dem ich nur noch die glänzende Haut im Gedächtnis hatte.

„Der Junge ist heiß. Wenn er so schmeckt wie er aussieht wird das ein Festmahl.", lachte die hämische Frauenstimme erneut „Was meinst du, wie viel Vorsprung lassen wir den beiden?", fragte sie ihren Gefährten.

„Gib ihnen noch eine Minute. So ist es doch lustiger.", witzelte er.

Angst überflutete mich.

Zu oft hatte ich davon gelesen, das es sie wirklich gab war ein Schock.

„Edward, was ist denn?", schnaufte Bella hinter mir ängstlich.

„Lauf einfach. Ich erklär es dir später.", sagte ich laut und auch wenn ich wusste das es vermutlich kein später geben würde.

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Mein Fluchtinstinkt trieb mich voran. Jedoch kam ich mit Bella an der Hand nicht so schnell vorwärts wie ich gerne wollte. Aber ich konnte und ich wollte sie nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen.

Meine Gedanken rasten wie wild durch meinen Kopf. Ich zog kurz in Betracht mich mit Bella zu verstecken, doch selbst das würde uns nichts bringen. Sie würden uns aufspüren, uns riechen. Umso weiter wir von ihnen wegkamen, umso besser für uns. Wenn wir bis an den Stadtrand kommen würden, hätten wir vielleicht noch eine Chance.

„Macht euch bereit, Kinder. Wir kommen.", lachte die Frau.

Ich zog stärker an Bellas Arm und das animierte sie mit mir schneller zu laufen.

Keine Sekunde später tauchten die beiden Gestalten wieder vor uns auf, was Bella laut und ängstlich aufschreien ließ. Wir blieben Hand in Hand stehen.

Die Frau machte einen blitzschnellen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen. Keine Angst zu zeigen. Sie waren Raubtiere, meine Angst würde ihren Drang uns zu töten nur noch verstärken.

„Saftig.", sagte sie nur und legte ihre Nase an meinen Hals.

Ihre Haut war eiskalt, was mich kurz erzittern ließ.

„Lassen sie das.", forderte ich mit starker Stimme, die zu meinem Unmut vor Angst doch bebte.

Sie nahm die Nase von meinem Hals und ich hatte das Gefühl ihre Augen waren nun dunkler als zuvor, fast schwarz.

„Oh ein wenig aufmüpfig der Kleine.", lachte sie.

Bella neben mir zuckte zusammen und krallte sich an meiner Hand fest.

„Sie wird ein Festmahl.", sabberte der widerliche Kerl neben Bella, der mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte.

„Lassen sie sie in Ruhe.", sagte ich laut.

Der Kerl mit der bleichen Haut lachte laut auf, dass ich kurz schauderte.

„Sie haben Angst.", sagte die Frau, die er Victoria genannt hatte.

„Angst ist gut. Das Adrenalin im Blut macht sie schmackhafter.", sagte der Kerl und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Was Was Was… wollen sie?", stotterte Bella neben mir.

„Euer Leben. Euer Blut.", grinste die Rothaarige.

Ich spürte wie Bella neben mir begann zu zittern. Ich überlegte sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu beruhigen, entschied mich aber dagegen, weil ich mittlerweile wusste das sie ‚Hilfe' von mir nicht ausstehen konnte und sie kategorisch ablehnte.

Die Frau schluckte schwer und schaute mich nun ungeduldig an.

„Habt ihr euch noch was zu sagen?", fragte sie barsch.

„Nehmt nur mich.", gab ich tollkühn zurück.

„Abgelehnt.", lachte der Kerl.

„Du Kleines?", fragte der Blonde Typ und strich Bella mit seinen Fingern über die Wange, aber sie wendete schnell ihr Gesicht ab.

„Tötet uns nicht.", stotterte sie ängstlich.

„Abgelehnt.", lachte nun die Frau.

„Lasst sie gehen.", bat ich erneut.

„Mach hier keinen auf Held.", motzte Bella neben mir nun vollkommen klar und ließ trotzig meine Hand los.

Ich war überrascht, dass sie selbst in diesem Moment noch zickig zu mir sein konnte. Ich schaute verständnislos zu ihr rüber.

„Oh, was sich neckt das liebt sich. Das ist die letzte Chance auf ein Liebesgeständnis.", lachte die blasse Rothaarige.

Isabellas überraschende Reaktion traf mich wie ein Schlag, nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet. Sie holte aus und schleuderte ihre Faust in das Gesicht der Frau.

Es knackte laut, aber nicht weil Bella dieser Victoria die Nase gebrochen hatte, sondern es knackte in ihrer Hand. Sie schrie laut auf und ging dabei in die Knie. Die Rothaarige brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.

„Sollte das wehtun?", fragte die bleiche Frau immer noch kichernd.

„Sie hat es immer noch nicht gerafft.", schüttelte der Kerl den Kopf.

„Ja, scheinbar scheint der Junge besser informiert. Also Kleiner, was sind wir?", lächelte mich die Frau an.

„Monster.", sagte ich scharf und beobachtete wie Bella die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sie ihre Hand begutachtete.

Sicherlich war die Hand gebrochen, aber vermutlich würden das noch die geringsten Schmerzen sein die sie in ihrem zu kurzen Leben erlitten hatte.

„Können wir jetzt endlich?", fragte der Mann ungeduldig.

Seine Begleitung lächelte süßlich, griff mich so schnell, dass nicht einmal ein Zucken möglich war und rammte mir ihre Zähne in den Hals.

Ich wollte aufschreien, aber in dem Moment wo ihre Zähne in meine Haut eindrangen durchströmte mich so eine Welle von Schmerz, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage war irgendwas zu machen.

Ich konnte nicht schreien, mich nicht bewegen und erst recht konnte ich nicht mehr atmen. Mein ganzer Körper brannte. Mich überschwemmte eine Welle von Feuer, die mich von innen her auffraß.

Meine Gedanken kreisten um meine Mutter, die von nun an alleine war. Erst verlor sie meinen Dad und nun würde ich in ein paar Sekunden leblos hier liegen. Mein Körper blutleer.

Man würde uns finden und denken wir würden von Tieren hingerichtet wurden sein.

Keiner würde darauf kommen, dass es Vampire waren die uns das angetan hatten.

Ich dachte an Bellas Vater der nun auch vollkommen einsam in seinem Haus leben würde. Das Einzige was er noch hatte wurde ihm genommen, von ein paar widerwertigen Monstern. Von Gestalten von denen keiner wirklich wusste das es sie gab. Kreaturen um die sich zwar Legenden und Mythen kreisten, aber dessen Existenz jeder nur belachte und als eine Lächerlichkeit abtat.

Mein Kopf drehte sich und ich spürte wie mir langsam aber sich der letzte Tropfen Blut aus den Adern gesaugt wurde.

Plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet spürte ich einen reißenden Schmerz, woraufhin meine Stimmbänder einen Schrei losließen.

„Wir müssen gehen James!", hörte ich eine weit entfernte Stimme.

Auch Bella, die ganz nah bei mir sein musste, schrie auf.

„Verdammt. Warum jetzt?", schrie der Typ wutentbrannt.

„Wir müssen hier weg, bevor sie noch näher kommen. Keiner darf uns sehen.", keifte die Frau ihn an.

„Was machen wir mit den Beiden? Wir müssen die Spuren beseitigen.", fragte der Blonde.

„Wir verstecken sie.", zischte die Frau hektisch.

Mein Herz in meiner Brust verlangsamte seine Schläge.

Meine Augen waren geschlossen, ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dafür sie offen zu halten.

Die Flammen die in meinem Körper loderten drohten alles in mir zu vernichten. Alles in mir auszulöschen, mir den letzten Funken Leben zu nehmen.

Ich spürte wie ich aufgehoben und weggetragen wurde.

Sie würden uns verstecken. Niemand würde unsere Leichen jemals finden. Dessen war ich mir sicher. Wir würden in irgendeiner Höhle oder Bergspalte vermodern.

Vielleicht war es besser so. Besser für unsere Eltern die so nicht unsere gerichteten Leichen sehen mussten.

Ich wurde auf etwas Kühlem fallen gelassen, doch ich spürte es kaum. Das Feuer in mir war verletzender, als der Aufprall der mir vermutlich den Schädel zerschmettert hatte.

„Sie werden gut aussehen.", hörte ich die hohe Frauenstimme reden.

Ja, tot und von den Maden angeknabberte Leichen. Unheimlich attraktiv, spottete mein Hirn das immer noch ganz gut durchblutet war, wie mir schien.

„Vielleicht sehen wir sie irgendwo wieder.", lachte der Mann und schien sich darüber zu freuen.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm entgegen geschrien: ‚Ganz sicher in der Hölle', aber meinem Körper fehlte dazu die Kraft.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden. Bis dann.", lachte die weitentfernte Frauenstimme.

Wünschte sie uns gerade wirklich viel Spaß beim sterben. Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein. Wie sadistisch waren diese beiden ekelerregenden Blutsauger?

Ich hörte wie etwas neben mir wimmerte, ich konnte nur erahnen, dass es Bella war. Ich hoffte es zu tiefst, ein wildes Tier was an mir rumknabberte würde das hier nämlich nicht gerade angenehmer machen.

Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, nur um zu testen wie schlimm ich dran war, aber ich war nicht in der Lage mich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu rühren.

Jeder noch so flache Atemzug führte dazu, dass meine Lunge ein Stück mehr verbrannte. Ich vermied es, soweit das möglich war. Ich hatte die Vermutung, dass wenn ich meinen Kopf jetzt bewegen, es mich endgültig umbringen würde.

Ich fand es schrecklich darauf zu warten zu sterben, es dauerte viel länger als erwartet.

Ich wartete verzweifelt darauf, dass mein Leben im Zeitraffer an mir vorbeilief. Aber nichts. Es war nicht wie im Film.

Ich sah keinen langen Gang mit Licht am Ende, in das ich besser nicht gehen sollte.

Das Einzige was mich stetig daran erinnerte das ich noch lebte, war dieser Schmerz der sich nicht löschen ließ.

Ich versuchte mich auf meinen stetigen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren und mich nicht zu bewegen.

Nach einiger Zeit, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich mittlerweile auf dem kalten Boden lag, fiel mir auf, dass mein Herzschlag immer langsamer wurde.

Es versetzte mich in Panik, da ich wusste, dass es auf mein Ende zuging. Aber selbst die Angst, die das Adrenalin durch meinen, scheinbar noch nicht ganz blutleeren, Körper pumpte änderte nichts daran das mein Herzschlag langsamer war denn je.

Langsam ließ der brennende Schmerz nach, er war immer noch da und es tat weh, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr so schlimm an. Es waren nicht mehr lodernde Flammen, sondern so als ob nur die Glut in mir langsam vor sich hinglimmte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte mich das vermutlich beruhigt, aber die Tatsache das ich bei jedem Herzschlag das Gefühl hatte es würde kein nächster folgen, ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Mir fiel auch auf, dass ich kaum noch atmete. Das fand ich auch ganz logisch. Wozu brauchte mein Herz denn schon Sauerstoff, es hatte ja anscheinend eh keine Lust mehr zu schlagen.

Ich zählte die Abstände zwischen meinen Herzschlägen und versuchte rauszubekommen, ob ich einen gewissen Rhythmus erkennen würde, aber nein. Jeder Schlag kam wieder eine Sekunde später als der Vorherige.

Ich war überrascht das mein Hirn trotz des wenigen Sauerstoff so gut funktionierte und ich noch so klar denken konnte.

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich und automatisch stellte ich mir die Frage, ob es Menschen die im Koma lagen auch so fühlten? Ob sie noch so klar denken konnten, während ihr Körper langsam vor sich hinvegetierte bis es vorbei war.

Der Abstand zwischen meinen Herzschlägen lag nun mittlerweile schon bei über einer Minute. Eigentlich müsste ich schon längst tot sein. War ich das vielleicht schon und bildete mir das vibrieren in meiner Brust nur ein?

Nein, dass war vollkommen unmöglich. Mein Hirn funktionierte noch, ich konnte immer noch denken und mit, wenn auch nur mit mir selbst, kommunizieren.

Und dieses Pochen, auch wenn es immer schwacher wurde, spürte ich deutlich.

Aber was war der Grund dafür das ich noch nicht tot war? Ich ging in meinem Kopf nochmal alles durch.

Wir sind auf der Lichtung auf Vampire getroffen, haben versucht zu flüchten und wurden letztendlich von ihnen ausgesaugt. Doch dann hatten sie vor irgendwas Angst und wollten flüchten, sie versteckten uns damit uns keiner finden konnte und die grobe Rothaarige namens Victoria hat mich einfach auf den harten Steinboden fallen lassen.

Ich konnte unmöglich noch leben, schon allein die Schädelfraktur müsste mich das Leben gekostet haben, mal ganz davon abgesehen das mich diese Vampirin vollkommen leergesaugt hatte.

Ich versuchte rauszubekommen was hier vielleicht falsch lief, warum mein Gehirn noch arbeitet.

Ich rätselte sehr lange hin und her bis ich mir diese Frage selbst beantworteten konnte. Es war eine Antwort dich mich selbst total erschüttertet.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Das durfte nicht sein.

Wenn das stimmte, würde das hier nie zu einem Tod führen, ganz im Gegenteil, der Tod würde mir vermutlich auf ewig verwehrt bleiben.

Wenn meine Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach, hieße das ich würde ein Leben der ewigen Verdammung führen.

Ich würde eine Kreatur der ewigen Nacht sein.

Ich würde nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen.

Ich müsste mir Tagsüber einen Sarg suchen in dem ich schlafen müsste um zu überleben. Und das vermutlich schlimmste an der Sache, war meine Ernährung. Von nun an war ich auf Blut angewiesen, auf Menschblut. Ich könnte nie einen Menschen töten, doch wenn ich es nicht tun würde, würde ich dann sterben?

Im nächsten Augenblick stellte ich mir selbst die Frage, wollte und konnte ich so ein „Leben" führen?

Mein Herzschlag pulsierte kaum spürbar in meiner Brust und automatisch wusste ich, dass das der letzte Herzschlag meines bisherigen Lebens war.

Die Schmerzen waren weg und impulsartig öffnete ich meine Augen.

Ich war in einer Höhle dunkel, nass und kalt.

Aber nicht zu dunkel, ich konnte alles erkennen jeden Stein, jedes Grashälmchen das sich hierher verirrt hatte.

Die Nässe störte mich nicht und auch nicht die Kälte. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich war kälter. Natürlich diese Victoria war auch eiskalt gewesen.

Ich schluckte und bewegte meinen Körper nach oben. Diese Bewegung war sehr ruckartig und schnell, schneller als ich mich je zuvor bewegt hatte.

Draußen war es noch dunkel. Es war Nacht, mein ab sofortiger Tagesanbruch.

Ich schluckte erneut schwer. Kombinierte noch einmal ob das stimmen konnte.

Meine Hände griffen nach den Steinen die unter meinen Händen lagen und ich drückte unbewusst zu. Ich spürte wie sie unter meiner, für mich eigentlich normalen Bewegung, nachgaben.

Ich war stark, so stark das ich Steine zerbröseln konnte.

Ich konzentrierte mich und versuchte nochmal nach meinem Herzschlag zu suchen. Doch ich fühlte in mir eine eigenartige Leere, so als ob es nicht mehr da war oder total versteinert?

Ich legte meine Hand auf die Brust. Nichts!

Ich legte meine Hand an meine Halsschlagader. Nichts!

Automatisch fuhr ich mit meinen Händen zu meinem Hinterkopf.

Mir kam die Verletzung des Aufpralls wieder in den Sinn.

Ich fuhr mir durch meine Haare und suchte nach einer Wunde. Einer Platzwunde oder irgendwie sowas. Aber nichts! Da war nichts.

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Es gab mir kein beruhigendes Gefühl, ich spürte, atmen war nun nicht mehr von Notwendigkeit.

‚Edward Cullen.', schrie es förmlich in mir ‚Sieh es ein du bist ein…'

„VAMPIR!", beendete ich den Satz meines inneren Ichs.

**VAMPIRE!**

**Na wer hatte damit gerechnet? **

**Ich weiß es ist nicht allzu viel Handlung, aber ich brauchte ein bisschen Vorlauf. Das nächste Chap wird für hoffentlich viele von euch interessant. =) **

**Aber auch wenn das jetzt nur ein kleines Chap ist, hoffe ich wieder auf so viele Liebe Reviews, die mir Mut geben weiter zu schreiben. =) Also drückt den Knopf.**

**Ich habe noch eine kleine Meldung zu machen, ich habe jetzt eine ganz tolle, liebe Betaleserin die mir ein wenig hilft. MADDY ich danke dir dafür das du diesen Job angenommen hast, auch wenn das bestimmt nicht immer allzu leicht ist. DANKE SÜßE… ich lieb dich ganz doll *kussi***

**Maddy schreibt auch ganz tolle FF´s die ihr unter diesem Link auf ihrem Profil finden könnt. *g* .de/u/Glitzerfee87**

**So bis zum nächsten Mal ihr Lieben. Danke für Alles.**

**Und vergesst nicht den Button zu drücken. *g***

**Ganz liebe Grüße Anja. **


End file.
